Para nunca soltar tu mano
by Rooss
Summary: •Drabble• —Tal vez no nací para ser feliz / Esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces. Y por más que lo intento, las pesadillas no se van ni con el arrullo de sus caricias en mi cabello al acostarnos nuevamente./ —Soy un monstruo. /La indiferencia hace a los sabios, la insensibilidad, a los monstruos./—. Si de verdad eres un monstruo, destruye mi corazón. ]


**Título:** _Para nunca soltar tu mano._

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** _*renovado*_ No. Naruto no me pertenece ¿pero a quien le importa?, SASUSAKU ES CANON. PLS. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Sasusaku || Sasuke-centric.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta

 **Extensión:** _822 palabras según word _ (sin incluir mis notas ni nada, solo el drabble)

 **Notas:~** Este drabble (que casi es mas one-shot por la extensión de palabras) es resultado de una actividad por el mes de Julio del grupo _**S**_ ** _asusaku **Eternal Love** :_ _La frase de la semana_**. Y sirve de aportación para el mes Sasusaku. Somos canon, así que hay festejarlo a todo lo que da, uarros :v  & he aquí mi aporte a la comunidad hahahaha dando el ejemplo como Admin. En fin, espero les guste. Nos leemos abajito en notas finales, como siempre.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Para nunca soltar tu mano**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Sálvame, sálvame, de la insensibilidad. Solo un poco de cariño en ésta fría ventosa carretera"_

 _Save me - Edguy_

 **.**

 **I.**

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

 ** _._**

El hombre que ha reprimido sus sentidos y se ha vuelto insensible, no sabe qué es el amor. No quiero pertenecer aquí, a esta _nada_ infinita en la que el único habitante soy yo. La certeza de una venganza consumada no trajo consigo la dicha que alguna vez aspiré a tener; en su lugar no hay nada. A veces pienso que en un mundo como el de ahora el amor es solo una simple ilusión. No existe, como la gran contemplación de blancura frente a mis ojos, no hay nada.

.

Me hundo, y mientras más lo hago me es más difícil respirar. Es difícil levantarse, es difícil fingir que soy el inmutable ninja al que todos alguna vez le temieron.

.

Y entonces pienso, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, que hoy es una de esas noches en las que morir no suena tan mal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 **II.**

 **.**

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke-kun!

.

Sakura está casi encima de mí, en la cama que compartimos desde que la misión a la que fui encomendado terminó, desde que el último Shin desapareció, desde que he vuelto a la aldea y emociones e inquietudes de Sarada finalmente cesaron. Estoy sudoroso, pálido, con la respiración irregular y los ojos abiertos en su punto máximo.

.

A veces tengo pesadillas. Las sigo teniendo. Uno no puede deshacerse de sus pecados y de sus miedos tan solo con pedir perdón innumerables veces. A veces despierto así, exaltado, de la nada, y es que aún sigo reprimiendo tantos sentimientos que al final me terminando consumiendo.

.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? ¿quieres que…? —y sujeto su mano antes de que llegue a tocarme la mejilla, como ocasionalmente me mima cuando me ve en este estado. Y la miro, la miro como la primera vez que lo hice, hace ya tantos años. Con el miedo de hablarle, con el miedo de ser rechazado luego de lo sucedido con mi familia, con esos miedos que nunca le dije a nadie.

.

Siempre tuve miedo. No había día que no tuviera ese sentimiento dentro de mí. Pero bastó con volverme la imagen nata de un témpano de hielo para que nadie más continuara hiriéndome. Me volví todo lo contrario a lo que yo sugería que ella buscaría en mí. Calor, amor, comprensión. Porque mis miedos eran capaces de alcanzarla y de hundirla conmigo. Sin embargo ella fue insistente y deshizo toda mi lógica.

.

Incluso ahora, cuando cualquier otra persona podría estar presa de terror ante la seriedad de mis ojos, ella me mira con preocupación. Me mira con la transparencia de su alma.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

.

—Tal vez no nací para ser feliz —suelto en un susurro, y aunque no puedo ver su expresión debido a lo oscuro de la habitación, me la imagino. Entristecida, decepcionada. Ésta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces. Y por más que lo intento, las pesadillas no se van ni con el arrullo de sus caricias en mi cabello al acostarnos nuevamente. No se van nunca; es por eso que he llegado a esta conclusión—. Siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar. Es como no saber ni siquiera quien soy, ni que hago aquí, pero tampoco quiero estar en otro sitio —aprieto su mano, esa que ahora está en mi regazo y a la que me aferro con fuerza—. A veces pienso que soy insensible a todo

.

 ** _[Normal POV'S]_**

.

—No, Sasuke-kun. La indiferencia hace a los sabios, la insensibilidad, monstruos —finalmente Sakura se rehúsa a seguir siendo detenida por la mano del de ojos obsidiana, alcanzado su mejilla para acariciarla—. Y tú no eres nada de eso.

.

—Soy un monstruo

.

—Entonces pruébalo —Sakura se irgue, quedando sentada de rodillas en la cama, frente a él, guiando la mano con la que él tomo la suya a la altura de su pecho, cerca del corazón—. Aquí tienes mi corazón, siempre lo has tenido —le sonríe—. Si de verdad eres un monstruo, destrúyelo —el Uchiha tensa— pero considera que tú vives dentro de él, así que si matas mi corazón, tu morirás también

.

Sasuke se estremece sin alzar el rostro. La remembranza de aquella vez, hacerle ver a través de un _genjutsu_ que le había atravesado el pecho le hace sentir culpable. Todo es nuevo para él, emociones y sensaciones que se había empeñado en sepultar, hoy parecen aparecer demostrando la fragilidad de su verdadero ser.

.

El Uchiha aparta su mano, un tanto temblorosa, y baja la cabeza.

.

—Tú, en verdad, no tienes idea, del odio que me tengo a mi mismo en varias ocasiones, por todo lo que hice —suelta él en tono pastoso. Desalentador.

.

Sakura suelta una risita que lo toma por sorpresa, haciendo que la curiosidad le domine para verla.

.

—Sasuke-kun ¿no crees que si estoy contigo, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, es por algo? —Es porque lo ama. La sonrisa de la pelirrosa le domina los sentidos. Los fantasmas que le aterraban finalmente siente como se van alejando, y pronto la luz que se cuela por el resquicio de la puerta entre abierta le transmite paz a ambos, especialmente a él.

.

—A-Ah, lo siento, es que escuché gritar a papá, así que…

.

Con un gesto, Sakura le indica a Sarada que se aproxime. Y mientras la recién graduada gennin obedece, Sakura le susurra palabras a Sasuke.

.

—Tenemos algo en común, nos queremos con el alma. Ya no te escondas, ya no llores a solas, estamos aquí…

.

 _"…_ _para nunca soltar tu mano"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

Meh~, quería explayarme más pero me iba a salir de los parámetros hahaha de echo me salí como por 300 palabras :v pero Yolo.

Emm, básicamente el drabble trata sobre los fantasmas que aún atormentan a Sasuke, y de como Sakura (y Sarada) son el haz de luz que lo salvan. Fue algo muy apresurado la verdad, pero releí la frase y fue que se me ocurrió esto vagamente. Me tomó como dos horas plantearlo bien. Espero que haya quedado decente. Y bueno, espero seguir participando con alguna de las siguientes frases de lo que resta de la semana, si el tiempo está de mi lado, claro hahaha, aún tengo fics que actualizar y muchas otras cosas pendientes.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Y que viva el Sasusaku, chingaooooos! ;3;

FELIZ MES SASUSAKU

l

l

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
